An Ocean For Eyes (The Hunger Games)
by loveisforrrent
Summary: In District 4, volunteering for the Hunger Games is all the rage. But it's also a political move for the Current family. Unwilling to see her younger brother get slaughtered, Vail volunteers instead, causing a rift in her district and family, and a whole lot of trouble for herself. She faces an unlikely opponent, and the odds aren't in her favor. What will she do to survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Earth, Sky, and Sea

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not the Hunger Games.

(Vail Current will be portrayed by Alexandria Daddario.)

~

I wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. I sit up in my bed, adorned in white sheets, wait for my heartbeat to slow, and remind myself I'm just in my room, in my family's guarded home.

I'm safe.

For now.

I glance at the clock: 3:36AM. I should probably try to fall asleep again before I have to go to the Academy in a few hours. But it's useless – I never fall back asleep after the Games have infiltrated my dreams.

For the Hunger Games are next week, and I'm volunteering as the female tribute for District 4.

Here the Games are a big deal. We're one of the Career districts, as the lower districts call us. The name started off as a joke in our district, but stuck as a mention of superiority. A Career district means that our district breeds and develops tributes, to honor our own district and bridge relations with the Capitol. In District 4, winning the Games for your family is the highest honor one can bring home.

My name is Vail. I come from one of the oldest, richest families in District 4 – the Currents. My parents are powerful people – my father is a retired yet renowned sea captain, now in charge of building and facilitating the naval fleets, and my mother is one of the district officials, working closely with the mayor, the head of 4, Waverly Seaman.

Though our family has everything it could ever want, we are not a happy one. My parents have a difficult task of keeping our family in good name and the family fortune plentiful. And they don't let me forget that it's my job as their child to protect our honor, too.

It's not a burden I share alone, however. I have four siblings: an older brother, Maston, who my parents ship off six months a year to do the dangerous yet high-paying job of crustacean fishing; an older sister, Coral, who is graduating the Academy at the top of her class, but instead of the Games, is destined to be an engineer; my twin brother, Pierce, who I hate more than anyone on this entire planet; and my younger brother, Saylor, who I love more than anyone on this entire planet.

Pierce, whose name is really Piers but no one calls him that, trains daily at the Academy with me. We're both sixteen. But he's not going to volunteer for the Games. He's much too valuable to my parents to do that, the family favorite. He'll be a sea captain, just like my father. Saylor, however, wasn't deemed as useful at home. So he is expected to volunteer this year at a mere twelve years old.

With so many eligible young male volunteers from the Academy, why is my twelve-year old brother being forced to enter against his will?

I remember the day I found out that he was going to enter and why, four months ago. It was a few days after Maston came home from his half-year voyage.

~

 _I hovered outside the door to the study. It was creaked open, and I could hear everything inside. It was my parents, talking to Pierce, about the districts and the Capitol. They never shared their plans with me, so I often eavesdropped to find out what was going on and if I might be affected._

 _"_ _Things aren't good, Piers," my father said, slowly. "Every district except 1, 2, and part of 4 has begun revolting. The Barracks are starting to get out of hand."_

 _"_ _That explains the influx of Peacekeepers," Pierce said, coolly._

 _"_ _You don't miss a trick," my mother said, fondly._

 _I felt like throwing up right there. Everyone saw more and more Peacekeepers arriving in the city square every day – it was blatantly done, to induce fear. The lower part of town, the Barracks, had already formed mobs and attacks on the square, but our soldiers in 4 had kept them at bay thus far. It had been quiet the last few weeks after a particularly messy confrontation had taken place, ending most of the revolutioners' lives._

 _"_ _What does that mean for us, then?" Pierce asked, clearly all business._

 _"_ _As the most powerful family of District 4, it is our priority to align ourselves with the winning side. The Capitol, obviously. To prove our loyalty, we are going to do several things, all involving you and your siblings."_

 _"_ _We decided to tell you first since you're the most rational, and we want your opinion," my mother quickly gushed._

 _The most rational? Pierce? Literally just yesterday I saw him almost strangle a nine-year old with his bare hands during "practice" because the boy tripped over Pierce's boot. Definitely mentally stable, uh-huh._

 _"_ _Maston will quit his job and join the Capitol's army. Coral will finish her studies and be sent to the Capitol as an engineer to design war technology. Piers, you will stay in District 4 as a Peacekeeper-in-training where you will be most safe—"_

 _"_ _I won't be volunteering for the Games?" Pierce asked, obviously confused. "I thought we had made that decision last year." Had they? Not surprised. Pierce was highly regarded at the Academy and my parents have always wanted us to volunteer, but have been reluctant in the past._

 _Reluctant because with the Games, you win or you die._

 _My mother spoke quietly and soothingly. "Well—no. I know you've been training very hard, but we need your brains and expertise here in District 4. We are however entering a Current this time."_

 _"_ _So Vail," Pierce concluded. My heart dropped. Yes, I was decent at the Academy, but there were lots of girls stronger than I. I never dreamed I'd have to enter. To be honest, I was scared. I've never wanted to go into the Games. Despite any honor or glory I might receive for winning._

 _"_ _No," my father answered. "We need Vail here, too. We need an inside to the Capitol. Waverly Seaman has that connection. Therefore, in two months, she will be married to Fisher Seaman, his only son. Thank God she has her good looks going for her, or it would have taken much more convincing."_

 _I tried to put everything together at the point. Me: married to the mayor's son. He wasn't terrible, but I was sick of these decisions made for me, about_ my _life. Train at the Academy for an event that sickens and terrifies you, marry someone your parents chose for you… And then it hit me that my parents hadn't mentioned Saylor._

 _"_ _So if not Vail…then who?"_

 _"_ _You forgot your younger brother," my father said in an offhand voice. "Saylor will be this year's District 4 tribute. We have already paid—arranged—for Saylor to be the sole volunteer in the district."_

 _"_ _Piers…as parents…it's obvious we are worried. How does Saylor do at the Academy? We want to make sure he has a chance of winning…" my mother said, anxiously, and again, I felt sick. It was all an act. She didn't really care._

 _Pierce knows that Saylor, being twelve years old, doesn't even come close to the older boys that train at the Academy. But he told my parents they were making the right decision. And even though it isn't Pierce's fault for Saylor being entered, I hated him for it._

 _I didn't realize I was crying until then, and I waited until my parents were gone to blow up on Pierce._

 _I was hysterical – screaming, clawing, and fighting him. I didn't care if he hurt me – which I know he could do. I just wanted to cause him as much pain possible. Because I felt a lot of pain. He didn't hurt me, though. Just restrained my arms. I hated him for it. He always had to be the bigger person. I hated him._

 _"_ _I hate you," I hissed, with such disdain._

 _"_ _I know. I know you do." And then he walked away._

Pierce and I haven't spoken since that day. I see him briefly at home and at the Academy, but I pay him no mind. And he leaves me alone, too.

After that happened, I ran out to the docks near the Current estate. I faced the ocean breeze and the setting sun. I decided, in front of **the earth, sky, and sea,** that I would take destiny into my own hands. I would tell no one that I would volunteer for the Games at the Reaping. So that Saylor wouldn't have to.

To make things worse, when Coral found out that she was being shipped off to the Capitol while I was staying to marry Fisher (who she had serious hots for), she went ballistic. Wouldn't speak to me. Even yelled at our parents. But it's been a few months now, and she's calmed down. But I still won't forget the last words she spoke to me, three months ago:

"I wish you were dead."

Well, Coral will have her wish soon enough. Because I'll be entering the Games. And when I do, I most certainly will die.


	2. Chapter 2: Ticket to Death

Knowing I can't fall back asleep, I get up and quietly tiptoe down the hall past Maston, Coral, and Pierce's room until I get to Saylor's. I knock quietly and enter, although I know he's fast asleep. He's been killing himself at the Academy these last few months, trying to prepare, since my parents informed him of his duty as the Currents' youngest son.

He took it like a man. I admire him for that. But there were nights when I could hear him crying in his room. And those were the times I never once forgot why I was volunteering, why I was willingly giving up my own life. I was a dead man walking. But Saylor would live. Find some kind of purpose here. And he'd never be able to volunteer. Not after one of his siblings already got the chance – the district would never allow it, no matter how much money my parents paid them off. Too many in line.

I sit down on the edge of his bed. The Choosing was today. Where we'd all meet in the Grand Hall, and the Academy officials would announce what boy and girl would be eligible to volunteer for the Games. They had to put in this event because in the beginning, there were tons of fights over who would volunteer at the Reaping. So the Choosing happens a week before and designates who the volunteers will be.

Saylor wakes up in my presence. "What's wrong, Vail?" he asks immediately. Always thinking of me even though he thinks he's going to be sent off to die in seven days.

"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep."

Saylor stays silent, sensing I must want to talk about something since I woke him up at 3 in the morning.

"The Choosing is today," I tell him.

Saylor breathes out. "Like I would forget…"

"I know you never would, but…just keep calm. Saylor, it is absolutely essential that you walk up there like you're proud to volunteer. That you were chosen cause you're the best."

"But I wasn't chosen cause I'm the best. Mom and Dad paid them a lot of money," Saylor says frowning.

"I know, I know. But you have to pretend. Just for a little while longer, okay? You have to make it seem like you want to go in."

"Okay…but what's the point."

"The point is, you have to show them you're better than their Games."

Saylor's brow crinkled and I felt like pouring out the words to him. That he didn't have to worry. That he would never go into the Games. That the nightmares that woke him up screaming at night like they did me would never happen to him in real life. But I couldn't. Not yet. He would try to stop me. Maybe even tell my parents. And I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm scared, Vail."

"Stop that," I warn him. "I know you are. But I don't want you to worry."

"How can I not? I know I'm as good as dead in a couple weeks. I don't even get the point of living. I'm just going to die."

"Why don't you take today off the Academy? You've been working so hard. You're so tired."

"Maybe I'm tired because someone wakes me up in the middle of the night," he says, grinning.

I ruffle his hair and rise. "I think I'll go back to sleep. Thanks for talking to me. I have the Academy in a few hours."

"Why are you even going? Ever since you got set up with that Fisher guy, you don't have to train for the Games anymore. Or for anything else," he says with a hint of wistfulness and jealousy.

"I love you, Saylor. Please don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Saylor settles back into bed. "I think I will take today off. It's the day of the Choosing and everything. Can we go sailing tonight?"

I smile. "We sure can."

I don't have much time left with anyone in District 4. So I might as well spend as much time as possible with Saylor.

~

That afternoon, the Choosing happened. Most of District 4 gathered in the Grand Hall. The President of the Academy, Castor Clearwater, announced there was many competitive candidates for tribute. But only two could volunteer.

He named Marina Banks first, the chosen female tribute of district 4. The girl I have to convince to give up the opportunity to volunteer so I can.

She strode to the front of the hall, waved at everyone in District as they clapped and cheered, and accepted her Choosing Charm – a pearl from an oyster on a silver necklace. It would be her – _my –_ good luck token from District 4 in the Games.

Then, he called Saylor. Although several people looked apprehensive at Saylor's twelve-year old frame, no one was surprised. With the districts in revolt, it was expected for the Current family to make a big move. And this was it.

Saylor did just as I instructed. Held his head high. Smiled at the crowd. Everyone would think he was so brave for doing this. Including my parents. So that when I volunteered at the Choosing, it would make me look like I didn't want my sibling to steal my glory and Saylor would be helpless to do anything. He would never be called a coward. He would continue on with his life in District 4 and find his passion. That's my wish for him.

Saylor was given a token, too – a seashell.

I excuse myself at the end of the ceremony to the washroom. But instead, I seek out Marina. She is celebrating with her family. I walk right up to her and give her a hug of congratulations. I know her from the Academy. She really is the best – fierce, focused, strong. She is a whiz with knives and never misses with her spear.

"Thank you, Vail," Marina tells me graciously. "Maybe you can volunteer next year!"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," I say quietly.

"You want pointers? You're so cute. When I return from the Games, we can…" And then she trails off, realizing that my younger brother is also entering the Games. And if she returns, he won't be. She looks embarrassed, and I grab her wrist.

"Come with me," I tell her. And she doesn't dare question why.

She slips away from her family and follows me outside. I lead her around back. "I'd be more nervous right now if I didn't know I could kick your ass," she announces.

"Ha, ha," I say back. "Listen. I know you don't know me very well, but…"

Marina scoffs. "Please. I know who you are. You're a Current. And I know what you want. You want me to promise to look after Saylor, don't you? You want your brother to come home, I get it. But, sorry, sister—"

"Actually, I want something else from you."

She looks surprised. "What?"

"I need you to not enter the Games."

She starts laughing. Then harder. "And why not, Vail? Me not entering isn't going to save your poor brother."

"I want to volunteer instead."

This shuts her up. "You can't. Your brother is going in. Why would you want to—"

"Because if I enter, then he doesn't."

Realization pours over her face. "Well, wow. I didn't expect this much compassion from a Current. I'm really shocked. But I'm sorry, Vail. I can't help you. I need to win these Games. My family's counting on me. I win, and my family is as rich as yours. And as honored. And we can all agree that in these times, it's essential."

"I'm not asking you to do it for nothing. I have something you want."

She waits a moment. "You're not going to give me what I think you are."

"Yes. I am. Fisher's hand in marriage. You wouldn't have to enter the Games for riches or status. Your family would never have to worry ever again."

"Vail, you would do that—"

"To save my brother, yes."

"Is Fisher…okay with this? I mean, he seemed pretty thrilled when you guys got fixed up."

"Please. He soon figured out that my parents were the matchmakers. He could care less about me. And you're pretty enough."

"Not as pretty as you," she says suspiciously.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks. But I'm entering the Games, Marina. I need your token. Are you in or out?"

She waits a few seconds, but it's obvious she's seriously hot for Fisher like my sister is. Yeah, she'll have to explain to her family that she won't be volunteering for the Games, but then she can announce she's marrying the richest guy in town. Who has serious connections with the Capitol. I'm doing her a favor. She doesn't have to kill a bunch of kids to get what I'm handing her on a silver platter. She'd be a fool to refuse.

"I'm in." And she hands me the pearl necklace.

The necklace is pretty, but I feel like it's my one-way, nonrefundable **ticket to death.**


	3. Chapter 3: It Could Have Been You

I make Marina promise not to tell her family until after the Reaping. I don't want anyone to know. I catch Fisher leaving the ceremony as Marina and I make our way back.

He runs up to me as he sees Marina re-join her celebrating family. "You told her?" he asks me.

"Yep. She's thrilled. You'll have your blushing bride-to-be in your arms next week," I tell him.

Fisher looks at me. " **It could have been you.** "

"Maybe," I say looking down. "But right now, my brother's life is my priority."

Fisher nods silently.

"I really am sorry, Fisher. You're a great guy."

He smiles at me. "I know you mean that, Vail. Marina isn't so bad though. We'll be happy. It's just…"

"What?"

"It seems like no one gets to choose his own life," he says quietly. Then he kisses my cheek and walks away. And I knew I wouldn't see him again.

Saylor comes up next to me and takes my hand. "Sorry I won't be there for the wedding," he says softly, watching Fisher go.

Oh, but you will be, Saylor. It just won't be mine.

~

The next week flies by surprisingly fast. Saylor wakes me up every night screaming. I'm sure Coral and Pierce hear it. But they choose to ignore it. Only Maston joins the two of us in my room at night, and hold Saylor until he falls back asleep. It's maddening, but he won't have to worry after this week is over.

The morning of the Reaping is very hectic. My parents are in their best clothes, fixing up Saylor so he looks his best for the cameras. We are running late, as usual, and finally, when all of us Currents are assembled in the foyer, Saylor shouts out, "I can't find my token!"

He's running around, hysterical, screaming about his token. I mean, it's not really a big deal if he doesn't have it since he's the Chosen volunteer, but he's going crazy over it.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" he shouts. My parents try to calm him down, but he ends up hysterically screaming/crying.

I pick him up and carry him into the lounge and shut the door. "Saylor, you need to stop crying. You need to pull it together in front of Mom and Dad."

"I can't believe they're making me do this," he says, tears running down his face, but calmer. "They're sending me to die."

"I know," I say, smoothing his hair. "I know. But you have to be brave right now. Please. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." And then I pull him close into a hug and he's hugging me so tight I'm afraid he'll never let go.

Finally, he does, and there are no trace of tears on his face. We emerge from the lounge and my parents look livid.

"Just nerves," I announce, and my own stomach does a flip. "Let's go."

On the way to the Reaping, I hold Saylor's hand tight. Maston is on his other side. Pierce and Coral walk in front of us with our parents.

Coral seems relatively unaffected that her youngest brother is volunteering, and Pierce is stony-faced as usual. But I notice the back of his shirt is lined with sweat. It's not a particularly hot day as there is a chilling sea breeze and a gray cloudy sky. And he keeps putting his hands in his pockets and then taking them out, obsessively.

No one knows what I'm about to do. Even I feel so disconnected from myself. Like it's not me. I'm trying to think solely about my next move. One foot in front of the other. Don't think about the Hunger Games. If I do, I'm afraid I'll freak myself out. And I need to do this for Saylor.

When it's time for my parents to step aside in the town square, they both hug and kiss Saylor on the cheek and wish him luck and tell him they're so proud of him.

I have to refrain myself from punching them both in the faces. _How dare they._

Saylor turns to Maston and gives him a brotherly hug. Coral doesn't acknowledge him, and it makes me want to hit her, too, until Saylor turns to me and hugs me again.

 _I'm doing this for you_ , I tell him silently. And then I tell him "I love you" out loud.

Even Pierce has a moment of truth and shakes his hand. Then he puts his hand on his shoulder, and walks him towards the boys' side of the town square. I can see him whispering very fast in Saylor's ear and I hope he's not being mean or sarcastic.

Maston joins my parents, and Coral and I take our place on the girls' side.

Our District 4 escort is as Capitol-esque as usual. Her name is Skyla Hampton and she's insane. She has dyed blue hair and smoky green eyes. She would be pretty if she didn't look so Captiol-like and over the top.

"Welcome, all citizens of District 4, and the eyes and ears of all of Panem, to the annual Reaping of the Hunger Games! District 4 looks spectacular and excited as usual to receive the names of the girl and boy tribute who will have the extreme and total honor of representing their district in the 95th annual Hunger Games!" she squeals with absolute delight.

Everyone in District 4 cheers. I don't know why.

The Reaping is somewhat of a joke here. It never matters. So when a thirteen-year old girl from the lower part of town gets Reaped, she doesn't make a scene or even cry. She takes her place on stage.

As she makes her way to the front of the crowd, I study her. She's small. Young. I may have seen her around town before, but it's unlikely. We live in totally different worlds. And then I envision her as Saylor. And I never want him to step foot on that stage.

My heart is beating very, very fast. My palms are sweaty. I'm afraid I might faint. I clear my throat, getting my voice ready. I'll need it to sound strong and loud in a few seconds.

Skyla announces the little girl's name again, which I forget instantly.

 _This is for you, Saylor, it's all for you, I love you, please don't hate me, please don't be angry…_

"At this time, I would like to ask if there are any female volunteers that would like to take the place of Hanna."

I don't hesitate a moment.

I step forward and my hand shoots into the air.

Coral has an initial reaction to reach out to me, maybe to stop me or something, but she recedes as my voice calls out, "I VOLUNTEER."

Everyone is silent. I look over at Marina, who is standing a few feet away from Coral and I. She nods and then her face falls to the ground. Her family must be furious right about now. Until Marina tells them she's engaged to Fisher Seaman, the mayor's son.

I make my way to the front of the crowd and climb the stairs of the stage, and I hear some shouting and crying. I don't dare look in case it's Saylor or my parents and Maston.

The mayor looks taken aback. He is well aware that I've been fixed up with his son. But he maintains his cool. "Excuse me, Miss Current, but the rules of District 4 Reaping state that the volunteer must have in her possession the token that is given during the Choosing…"

They are unofficial rules, for sure, but he's just testing me, seeing what this is all about.

I pull out the pearl necklace out of my pocket, feeling like a different human being. My body is numb. I can't really feel any emotion. My eyes finally find the crowd.

Saylor is absolutely hysterical. Pierce has his hands on him, trying to calm him down, but Peacekeepers come anyway and escort him over to my parents. There isn't any reason for him to remain among the potential Reaped anyway. I follow the scene, and my parents are staring at me, their eyes glaring daggers, full of hatred and betrayal. But they wouldn't make a scene. They have to pretend like this all part of the plan. And I've helped them out some – fixing up Fisher and Marina. It won't be so bad for them when I leave.

And I didn't feel bad. They two betrayed me first. When they made the decision to let Saylor volunteer. What kind of parents are you, who force their children into lives not chosen by them?

I meet Maston's eyes. Besides Saylor, Maston is my best friend. Maston nods at me. He actually approves. He's sad, I can see, but he thinks I'm brave. And that means the world to me.

Saylor is crying for me, desperately. But I don't look at him yet. He will feel betrayed by me, too. But one day he'll understand why I have to do this…

"What a interesting twist!" Skyla announces, surveying the scene through her intense sparkling eyes. "If I am correct, another female candidate of District 4 was Chosen for the Games. And here you stand, Miss Vail Current, as District 4's female tribute!"

I nod, and do not speak when the microphone is offered to my lips. I have nothing to say to the rest of District 4. Or Panem. Most of District 4 is alarmed by my volunteering and even angry, because no one ever goes against the Chosen. Marina will probably make up some story how I threatened her so I could clam all glory. It makes it worse that my own younger brother was the male tribute, and I "took that title away" from him.

Skyla isn't fazed by my obvious cold shoulder, and goes ahead and reaps the male tribute.

This name, unlike the girl tribute Reaped, I recognize and remember quite clearly.

"Piers Current."


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Less From You

Everyone in District 4 gasps. It's eerie, how everyone reacts the exact same way.

I swear my parents are foaming at the mouth as Pierce confidently strides towards the stage. He didn't even flinch at the sound of his name being called.

Pierce climbs the stairs, and only then do I detect some sort of conflict in his face. But as soon as he lifts his head back up to the crowd, it's gone.

"Isn't this a twist?" Skyla blurts, clearly excited. "Brother and sister…and not only that…but you two are the Current twins."

Pierce then turns to face me, his eyes blank. I have no idea what to think. Of course, my actions had been necessary. Since Pierce was Reaped, I would have still had to volunteer to make sure Saylor wouldn't have to volunteer for Pierce. But would Saylor still volunteer, since two Currents are entering these Games anyway?

I look over towards my parents, Maston, and Saylor. Saylor is obviously crying, looking at me. Maston has his hand on Saylor's shaking shoulder. And sure enough, my parents look rabid.

"At this time, I ask for any volunteers…" Skyla says, into the microphone, hesitantly. I see my parents immediately look at Saylor, encouraging him to raise his hand anyway. I felt sick to my stomach. Even though I was still going in, they rather Saylor volunteer for Pierce, so they could keep their precious Pierce here as a Peacekeeper. I could've strangled them, I really could've.

But Pierce's voice doesn't need a microphone to be heard. "No."

Skyla turns towards him. "No…?"

"No volunteers. It's time we settle this." And his eyes focus once again on me, his twin sister. Who he is basically threatening in front of everyone in Panem.

That's when a fire shoots through my veins. And I have slight motivation for trying to win. To at least keep my brother from murdering me on live TV. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Ooh, sibling rivalry!" Skyla exclaims, clearly excited by the drama, and smiles dreamily into the camera. Panem must be loving this too. And because of new twist, there's no way anything can be changed now. This was too good for reality TV. I knew how these Games worked. "Shake hands, you two!"'

We stepped towards each other, playing the Game, and shaking each other's hands. Pierce doesn't look at me this time and keeps the contact brief, letting his arm fall immediately back to his side. He salutes the district and they go wild for him. I glare at him.

Pierce may be my twin brother, but there is no way I am letting him win the Hunger Games.

~

The next series of events happens very quickly. Pierce and I are ushered into separate rooms before we can even look at each other again. The reality of my situation begins to hit me, but I won't let myself freak out yet because I am on camera and I need to appear strong and confident, like this is what I wanted.

They lead me into a room with plush furniture and a fireplace, and I wait for visitors.

The first people to reach me are Maston and Saylor. Their cheeks are flushed and their breaths are winded, like they sprinted all the way here. Saylor says nothing, but rushes into my arms. "Why, Vail, why did you have to do this," he cries, but he is calm and relieved, and that itself is enough for me.

Maston wraps his big, strong arms around the two of us, and we all hug until the Peacekeepers break us away.

Maston grips my arm as Saylor starts to cry harder. "Listen, Vail. You can do this. Don't let Pierce intimidate you. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT stick with the Careers. Pierce can't be trusted, and neither can they. Run at the Cornucopia, and find water, food, and shelter. Do not fight unless you have to – but if you do, remember what the Academy taught you…Remember you're a Career too…"

Finally, the Peacekeepers insist Maston and Saylor leave, so I give them each a hug and kiss goodbye, and try to remain as numb as possible so I don't have to show my emotions on my face.

Right after they leave, Coral enters.

"Mom and Dad won't be coming," she says in a short tone.

I nod, afraid I'll cry if I speak out loud. I miss Saylor already.

"That was stupid, Vail. Mom and Dad need you here. Saylor will not be happy watching you on that screen. You're not cut out for this. I've seen you at the Academy. You're not weak, but you're soft."

"Are you done?" I whisper.

Coral shakes her head. She comes closer, bends her head down next to mine, and kisses my cheek. "I'll look after Saylor." And then she leaves.

I'm touched and shaken by Coral's last words and gesture, and it gives me a bit of hope, honestly. That maybe she isn't rooting for Pierce to stab me through the heart or something.

That's when I first start envisioning dying, like my nightmares so often remind me. But I envision dying by Pierce's hand. Instead of being terrified, I just get angry. And I know I won't let that happen. I will not let Saylor see me get slaughtered on national television by my own twin.

The last person to come see me is Fisher Seaman, the mayor's son and my ex-fiancé. I'm surprised to see him again, as I expected him to forget about me once I arranged his new marriage with Marina.

He doesn't say anything, but his face is solemn and his eyes empty of everything. I feel my lower lip tremble as he approaches me. Still not speaking, he takes me into his arms and just holds me. I want to ask him why he's here, if maybe he really did learn to care for me though I was obviously unenthused by our marriage, and most of all, I wanted to ask myself if I could have learned to love him if it hadn't been my parents' choice.

"I know why you did this," he says, finally, in a soft voice, as to not upset me. "I'm not even sorry. Because I would expect **nothing less from you** – you're the very best person I know."

Ironic, because though I saved my younger brother, I'm entering an event in which my survival depends on the death of twenty-three other innocent kids.

He stays with me until it's time for me to board the train that will take me to my death in the Capitol. It's hard to be sad, bitter, or angry about my circumstances. I did choose this for myself, unlike the poor other kids that were Reaped, that have no older crazy sister to volunteer for them.

When the Peacekeepers begin to escort me out, Fisher holds onto my hand tight, and leans in to kiss me. It's not a soft, gentle kiss like his arms holding me were, but it's a kiss of promise. A kiss of hope. That he'll be waiting for me. I just hope he stops waiting once I die.

I don't bother to take the time to sort out my feelings about Fisher. I never really had them before, but it's apparent now that he did, or even still does. But it doesn't matter now. Because I'm being ushered on a train that moves 200mph, surrounded by a plethora of cameras, lights, and people shouting at me. And he's going to be married within the week.

It would be peaceful inside the train once the doors close, except for the fact that I know it's taking me straight to the Capitol where I will meet my imminent death.

I realize I am still in shock by the turn of events, and settle onto a couch, surrounded by tables packed with food. I have absolutely no appetite.

I sit on the couch for probably a few hours in utter silence.


	5. Chapter 5: Piece in the Games

Suddenly, the door to my compartment on the train opens and in walks a tall woman with deeply tanned skin. She has wild brown hair in crazy locks of curls and light green eyes that once they locked on me, I thought could see right through me.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place her.

The woman smirked, walking over and sitting on another couch perpendicular to mine. She leaned back and crossed her legs, putting her large feet onto the table, leaving her shoes on the floor.

"Vail Current," she said, nodding at me. "I know your family name well. Very popular in the Capitol. You're lucky."

"I asked who _you_ were," I said, taken back by her forwardness and her presence, in general. Either way, it was a pleasant distraction from the thoughts of dying at the hand of my twin brother replaying my head. "And what do you mean by 'I'm lucky?'"

The woman reached forward to grab a red apple from the fruit plate on the table. She took a huge bite, crunching the insides toughly. "Oh, me," she said breezily. "Delfina Portsmith. I'm your Games mentor."

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering them telling us about this at the Academy.

"I won the 78th Hunger Games, about…oh, man…seventeen years ago now."

"Sorry, I think I was just being born or something," I said, trying not to sound _that_ rude.

Delfina threw her head back and laughed, her curls bouncing. Then she seemed to be thinking about what to say next, her face settling.

"I was fifteen when I entered the Games and won," she said, the light leaving her eyes. So she was thirty-two now.

"Why don't I know you?" I asked. "I live close to Victor's Village. I should've seen you around by now."

"What's with the twenty questions about me, anyway? Aren't you a little concerned about what's up with _you?_ "

"Trying not to think about it," I said, closing my eyes and feeling slightly nauseous. Hearing her talk about my situation would only make it that much more real.

"Well, I don't live in District 4," Delfina explained, uncrossing her legs and sitting up straighter. "So that's why you haven't seen me around."

"You don't? Where do you live?" I asked, confused. Most Victors came back to live in the Victor's Village. There were tons of mansions, some filled with winners of the Hunger Games and some empty, waiting to be filled. I wondered suddenly if Pierce and I won, if my family would leave our own estate to live there.

Delfina carefully poured herself a glass of ice water from a pitcher. I watched the condensation drip down the ornate, intricately-designed glass. I was used to fine things, growing up in a rich family of District 4. But everything in front of me was so _perfect_. It made me feel slightly uneasy. Like it was all fake.

"I live in the Capitol now," she said, not meeting my eyes and gulping down half of her water.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

Delfina shrugged. "Why not? The Capitol…is more accommodating to my lifestyle." What the hell did that mean? I didn't even know how to ask a follow-up question to that. But Delfina changed the subject anyway. "So. Vail. Pretty crazy back there, am I right? Your brother getting picked right after you volunteer?"

I just glared at her.

"Too soon, huh? Come on, I know he's your brother, but he seems like one of those egotistical, competitive guys. He probably just didn't want you stealing all the family glory, right? Don't worry about him," she said, waving him away like he was a dust in the wind.

My face was still hard as I looked into the fireplace. It wasn't lit, but I thought about building a fire. I might have to do that very soon and it was good I got some more practice in. Building fires had never been my strong suit at the Academy. I was really in trouble, I realized, because nothing at the Academy had been my strong suit.

As if reading my mind, Delfina said, "So, what _are_ your strengths?"

"My strengths…" I said, trailing off. I was a terrific dancer. I danced ballet in my free time. I also could play the flute really lovely. But things that could help me with the Hunger Games? Things from the Academy? Non-existent. "I don't know, okay? I was a C-rank at the Academy."

"Okay, kid," she said, running her hands through her hair. "I am a _little_ confused. Right? Because, I looked at the results of the Choosing. And your little brother, Saylor Current, and this girl, Marina, were supposed to be the volunteer tributes. Okay? And then, you volunteer instead of Marina at the Reaping. Which, alright, maybe you just wanted to make your family proud. But then your twin brother volunteers instead and it looks like the Currents are double-dipping, trying to really go for the gold. But now I'm starting to think this isn't some master plan by the Currents. Because what, you have no skills? You're a _C-_ rank at the Academy? Give me a break!"

I didn't know how much I should share with her. If I should tell her that I volunteered because my family was making Saylor go to his death and I didn't want to see that happen. Did it matter if it got back to my district or the Capitol? My parents already knew my intentions.

Then for the first time I started to think about the mess I had left behind. Was District 4 mad at my family for having both of us enter? Did they think it was some ploy? The Currents wouldn't be above that; everyone knew we were power hungry. Everyone was, vying for some piece of the influence that Capitol held. What had Pierce and I done exactly? And me, volunteering? Did I really make things better for Saylor by leaving him with them? Maston would take care of him right?

My face must have resonated with the fear running uncontrollably through my mind because Delfina was snapping her fingers in front of my face rapidly. "Snap out of it," she said.

"I…can't do this." I put my head in my hands.

"Well, a little too late for regrets, sister," Delfina snapped. "You volunteered. So get with the program. And listen up."

I picked myself up and stared at her, showing her I was going to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Coming from District 4, you already have a leg up on everybody else despite your lack of skill. Here's your plan. You stick with the Careers. Together, you'll be able to stay alive with them until maybe final 8. That's when you break off – you'll be seen as the weakest, which means they might keep you around knowing they can take you out whenever, or they might just kill you off right away especially if they think the Capitol might like you better. You're a knock-out, and I could see the District 1 and 2 girls wanting you gone sooner rather than later."

"So you want me to stick with the Careers?" I asked, shaking my head. I knew that was usually the case – District 1, 2, and 4 stuck together at first to take out the rest and then battled it out from there. But me? I may be from a rich family in District 4, but that didn't sound like my niche. Especially since Pierce would almost definitely be among that group. "That can't happen."

"Don't worry about your brother," Delfina said firmly. "I've already spoken with him. He doesn't seem interested. He wants to work alone."

I was surprised. I would've bet that would be his strategy. "Well, still, I don't think I'll fit in."

Delfina snorted. "Oh, you will. You're gonna have to make friends."

I sighed. "Okay."

Delfina continued, "And even though you might need practice, you still know how to survive in any type of arena. You know how to find water, make shelter, build a fire, you name it. I also went to the Academy, so I know the curriculum doesn't leave anything out. What was your preferred fighting style?"

I shrugged. "I never specialized."

Delfina smacked her forehead. "Are you serious? I decided on spear throwing at the age of eight."

"Well, I told you, I wasn't good at anything!" I said defensively. "Why are we talking about this anyway? I am just going to die!"

"With that attitude!" Delfina retorted, throwing her hands up. Then she took a deep breath, calming down. "Vail, you've watched the Games every year, haven't you? The strongest ones don't even win half the time because they're seen as threats and taken out during the final five. Don't count yourself out. Just coming from a Career district gives you a better chance of winning."

My family watched every year. I always dreaded it, never understanding fully why. Whenever I saw a child killed, all I could think about was their family at home, watching them be slaughtered by another child; usually a Career, often someone from my district I knew. And it never set right with me.

And I now was a part of it. **A piece in the Games.**

"Look," Delfina said, taking my silence as exhaustion. "Today was a big day. Get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we get to the Capitol, and you'll meet with the other Careers at breakfast. This is an important event in order for you to start making connections among the tributes and the Capitol. So rest up. I'm not going to let you give up. Got it?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling less sorrowful. The thing that was keeping me motivated was that there was absolutely no way that I was going to let my brother get more sponsors than me.

~

Sorry for the short chapter! Next one is longer! :) Get ready to meet the other Careers from District 1 and 2, and some of the other tributes! Plus the Tribute Parade :}


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Get Away

In the middle of the night, I woke up from a nightmare of being buried alive by Pierce. He shoveled dirt into the hole I was trapped in, over and over and over again while I screamed for mercy. That was the worst part, I thought after I woke up drenched in sweat. That I had asked for mercy from him.

I removed myself from the sweaty sheets and exited my lavish bedroom to wash my face in the bathroom. The train was still moving steadily among the tracks, but I could feel the vibration underneath my feet as I trudged down the dark hallway.

As I went to open the bathroom door, I felt like I suddenly wasn't alone anymore. I whipped around, my heart catching in my throat. The windows from the next room reflected a dimmed, white light from the passing lamps over the tracks, and I could make out the face of a man sitting in the dark living room.

I gasped as I realized it was Pierce, and the light suddenly illuminated his face, his cold eyes set on me.

Seeing him was disorientating. I knew he was here, of course, but I didn't expect to interact with him until the Games.

"What are you doing?" I asked in the most angry voice I could muster. I wanted him to know how much I hated him for doing this.

He broke his gaze to look away, deeming me unimportant. He didn't respond to my question.

"Seriously, Pierce, what are you playing at?" I shot at him, annoyed at being ignored. He knew exactly how to grind my gears. "Saying 'no volunteers' at the Reaping? What, you _want_ to be the one that kills me? So Saylor sees his brother kill his sister on national television? How _messed up_ are you?"

"I got Reaped," he said simply. "It is what it is."

"SHUT UP!" I roared, feeling my face tighten with fury and my hands clench into fists. "We've always hated each other! But I didn't think you'd _actually_ sink this low! To be the family favorite and bring home all the honor? As if you weren't already? GOD! It's bad enough that I had to enter the Games, but with you? I just **can't get away** from you, can I?"

He stared at me again, his face completely neutral. "You're pathetic."

I lost it. I don't even remember the half of what happened next. I had flown at him, closing the ten feet distance between us in a second. He had stood up to block whatever attack I was going for, and I felt my legs try to kick him and my arms flailing at him, wanting to cause him as much pain as possible, because I was going to die, and he was going to help make that happen, and he was the _worst_ brother and twin I could have ever asked for, and then my world went dark.

When I woke up, I felt heavy and tired. But I was back in my bed. I sat up, too fast, as I struggled to remembered what had happened before I blacked out last night. I had attacked Pierce, but obviously he knocked me out. Who had brought me back here? Someone, obviously. Maybe someone had heard us, or found me on the floor afterward.

Delfina was tapping on my door. "Wake up, sunshine. We need to have you ready for the breakfast in an hour."

I rubbed my eyes, wiping away any remains of sleep. I was going to meet the Careers today, and I needed them to like me. Because if it happened that Pierce was lying to Delfina and actually wanted an alliance with the Careers too, I needed to beat him to the punch. Or I was literally a dead woman walking.

Delfina barged in, laying a blue dress out for me and shoes on the bed. I dressed in the gown quickly, letting the material fall to my feet. I slipped on the white heels. Then a young woman with long, dark hair and wide-set brown hair entered and went to work on my hair. She pulled it half-back in two braids that met to trail down my back. She curled the ends to make it all come together. Then the same woman did the make-up, applying layers of powdered foundation onto my porcelain skin and black mascara to my eyelashes.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling awkward. I usually did my own make-up and hair at home, so this was slightly weird for me.

The lady gave a small shake of her head, like _don't worry about it._ She finished up and gave me a small bow of respect. I thanked her again, and she left.

Delfina looked sadly after her. "Avox," she explained. "Their tongues were cut out when they were caught."

"Caught doing what?" I said, shocked.

"Running away."

"From their districts?"

Delfina now looked sadly at me. "Not all districts are like District 4, Vail. You grew up privileged in the upper part of 4. Even those in the Barracks have it better than people in other districts…like 11 or 12." Delfina surveyed me, changing the tone of the conversation. "This is good. You look approachable, but still pretty enough to be intimidating."

I shook my body to let out the nerves. "Okay, I'm ready."

The train had stopped, and Delfina and I instantly exited, heading towards the breakfast with the Careers. I had seen the footage on television of Districts 1, 2, and 3 at their Reapings, and I knew the other districts were being Reaped over the next few days. The District 1 and 2 tributes had all been volunteers, looking very prepared to enter the Games.

The District 1, identified as Lux Zale, boy had been tall and tanned with golden locks. The District 1 girl, Sapphire Darling (not kidding – that was her name), was also blonde, tall, thin but fit, and looked like a total b*tch, to be honest. The District 2 tributes were much more intimidating. The girl, Aroah Swift, was even taller than the District 1 girl with a much more muscular build. She had caramel skin with dark hair and light eyes. The District 2 boy, Jolten Nightstone, looked like he could crush me with one finger. He had a massive upper body, a chiseled and wide jaw, and small black eyes that made him seem all that more untouchable.

It was tradition, as Delfina explained to me as we walked into the Capitol, that the Career districts have a breakfast together before the Games since they arrived to the Capitol first. I was sort of nervous to meet them after only seeing them volunteer for the Hunger Games. Were they robots, trained to win the Games? How could I possibly connect with them?

The Capitol was magnificent. I had been before with my family on business, but it had been a few years, and I had forgotten the glamour and prestige and perfection of everything around me. The buildings, the skyscrapers, the homes – everything was marvelous.

It wasn't a long walk before we were front of a dome-shaped headquarters. We walked up a few white marble stairs and the large, stained-glass doors opened for us as if anticipating us. We stepped inside into a tremendous hall, decorated with paintings with ornate gold frames and flowers of every color and size in black porcelain pots.

Skyla Hampton was already there. Her blue hair was done up in banana curls, pinned around her head. She had on a ridiculous amount of make-up; I had no idea what her natural face looked like. She was wearing a violet velvet dress that stopped at her knees and flared out at the bottom.

"Oh, hello, sweetie," she cooed, leaning in to kiss me on both cheeks. "So _sweet_ to see you. Everyone is already here! They are waiting for you."

"Pierce is here?" I demanded, my eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" she chirped, completely unaware.

My eye twitched. _Pierce had gotten here before me. How? Did Delfina have any control of this, and if so, why didn't she stop him? Was she playing both sides?_ I suddenly felt distrustful of her. I looked at Delfina, but she didn't meet my gaze.

Skyla took me from Delfina and she gave me an encouraging nod when I turned back to look at her as I was hustled towards the meeting room. Skyla led me in front of two large mahogany doors, and before I could get too scared, I pushed them open, hard.

I was grateful that the doors looked heavier than they did and made a dramatic loud bang as I opened them because everyone in the room looked up in surprise. It felt sort of gratifying being able to startle and (maybe) intimidate the Careers. Besides the Careers, it looked like all of the district escorts were here as well as a few Gamemakers.

 _Mingling with the Gamemakers before the Games? It really_ was _an advantage to be a Career. No wonder they usually won._ I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, thinking of the other district tributes who probably wouldn't stand a chance.

They were all sitting around a dark wood table, plates set out for breakfast before them. The room was silent as I took my seat on the opposite side of the table as Pierce.

Just that simple act of not sitting next to my brother seemed to send a message to the rest of the group, and I saw the District 2 pair glance at each knowingly. It wasn't exactly a secret based on our Reaping that Pierce and I were sworn enemies in addition to being twin brother and sister.

"So," one of male Gamemakers said as a couple of waiters stumbled into the room with large trays filled with plates of fruit and glasses of orange juice, "congratulations, Districts 1, 2, and 4 on making it to the 95th annual Hunger Games!"

The escorts and a couple of the Gamemakers gave a small cheer, but none of us tributes did except the girl from District 1, Sapphire. She grinned excitedly, and I instantly convinced myself that she was totally stupid. Anyone that excited to enter the Hunger Games most likely had a declining state of mental health.

"We are so excited to meet you," he continued as he served himself some pineapple and grapefruit. He took a sip of orange juice. "The Careers always give us a great show, and we are so happy to accommodate you as much as we can during your stay in the Capitol. We will provide you extra training time over the next few days to brush up on your skills, and you will be invited to parties in the Capitol every single night so our citizens can get to know you! This is a great time to make connections for sponsorship. We encourage you to come out as much as you can."

Not wanting to seem rude, I drank some orange juice and took a few strawberries off a serving plate. But I couldn't believe what he had just said. The Careers got extra training time _and_ time to talk with citizens in the Capitol before the other districts even arrived? It was like giving those that already had an upper hand another hand.

"Thank you," Sapphire gushed, running her fingers through her long, straight, perfectly blonde hair and the Gamemaker gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, yes, and myself! My name is Mack Straight. I am the Head Gamemaker this year," he said proudly. "These are some of our other Gamemakers: Tasha Stanton, Jared Kimberly, Peter Lindon, and Janelle McQueen." All of them were very capitol-esque, faces full of makeup and colors complete to orange tips on their eyelashes, clothes puffy, silky, furry, and an assortment of the colors of the rainbow.

The District 1 boy, Lux, who was sitting to my left, nudged my elbow. I turned to him in surprise at the contact, and he had a playful smile on his face. He had seemed good-looking on TV, but in person he was even more beautiful. His voice barely a whisper, he leaned in slightly and said, "And I thought our district dressed ridiculously."

I snorted, knowing exactly what he meant. The Gamemakers looked like they were way overdressed for even a fancy breakfast. And a thought ran through my mind that maybe Lux was from District 1 but was more down to earth than his district counterpart. Maybe I _could_ work with someone like him.

On my right was the District 2 girl, Aroah. I _definitely_ wanted to work with her. She looked fierce, and unlike Jolten, she was probably quick as much as she was strong. I knew I'd feel safe with her and could possibly trust her more than Jolten. But even if she and Jolten wouldn't split, I wanted to be a part of their group.

Aroah caught me looking at her and stared back as conversation picked up at the table in small side conversations. The waiters came in again, bringing more food; this time it was pastries, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and quiches. They also brought wine which the Gamemakers and escorts immediately indulged in.

"Hello," she said firmly as an acknowledgment of catching me looking at her. "May I help you?"

 _Yes, actually_. "I'm Vail," I said. "I volunteered from 4."

"I saw the footage," she said, taking five waffles onto her plate. _Damn._ "You looked absolutely terrified when you did it."

 _Damn times two._ "Well, I wanted to appear like the underdog," I explained, thinking quickly. "Everybody always looks so tough. I wanted to stand out…a volunteer from a Career district who doesn't look like a stereotypical victor."

Aroah shrugged. "Seems like you have a strategy in mind. Sponsors _are_ important."

"Yeah, and believe me, I know how to get them," I said, really playing up how useful I could be to her.

Aroah side-eyed me, her mouth full of waffle. She swallowed a huge bite and washed it down with her whole glass of juice. "Girl," she said. "You don't need to convince me. My plan is to work with the Careers until final six and then we'll battle it out from there."

So straight-forward. But who knew, really? The Hunger Games were exactly what they were titled: games. Mind games, physical games, emotional games. And there wasn't one clear cut way to win. It all depended who you were playing against.

As I began to continue realizing what I needed to do in order to win, or stay alive longer than Pierce at any rate, Lux joined in on our conversation. "Of course we'll stick together." He ate a few blackberries all at once. "It's what they want, isn't it?"

By "they," I assumed he meant the Capitol. Did the Capitol really love seeing the Careers team up year after year? Or would they be looking for a little more edge, maybe a lower district rising to the top, a challenge to the imminent threats each year? Maybe total domination wasn't such a fun thing to watch.

I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, even as they brought out more plates filled with eggs of all types of cooking styles, sausage, bacon, potatoes, ham, and steak accompanied with dark and light gravies and cream sauces with green specks inside. I almost felt like throwing up at the sight of the luxurious planet. Not because I wasn't used to fancy food (although District 4's cuisine is not quite as lavish as this), but because the thought of them feeding us before our deaths (at least 5 of the 6 guaranteed) was a disturbing and nauseating concept.

As the minutes dragged on filled with small talk about our respective districts (the mayor's office is District 1 was made entirely of rubies and diamonds) and new trends in the Capitol (orange apparently _was_ the new pink), I suddenly noticed I hadn't heard from Pierce one time during the breakfast. I leaned over Lux and looked down the rest of the table I didn't have a clear view of – he was gone.

When had he left? I hadn't noticed that.

Lux was staring at me again, and I felt a little intimidated under his luminescent green eyes, only enhancing the attractiveness well-defined jaw line and high cheekbones. "You're not eating," he observed as he continued to chew hungrily on his personal 8oz tender juicy steak.

I shrugged, not sure how to respond. I didn't want to seem weak, like I was too scared to eat. And I definitely didn't want to share my thoughts about how horrible this all was. I'd stick out like a sore thumb early, and then I'd be sure to die. Then I could never come home and help Saylor.

"Where's your brother?" Lux then asked curiously. "And are you guys acting, or do you seriously hate each other like everyone thinks you do?"

I finally met his gaze, surprised by his forwardness. These Career folk didn't beat around the bush, huh?

"I don't know," I said, answering his first question. Then I finally made myself grab a piece of bread and jam, and applied the spread generously. I needed my energy, at any rate. "And we've always been…not friends. I'm not surprised he entered alongside me."

Lux nodded. "Good for the show. It's been a while since we've had a brother and sister on the same Games. The Currents know what they're doing, right?"

"Hey," I said, stopping chewing. "How do you know anything about my family?"

"Everyone knows about the Currents. You're famous even in District 1. The Capitol's favorites, right?"

I knew our family was important, but I didn't know they were _that_ important, to all of Panem. Lux was studying my dumbfounded face and chuckled.

"You're not so bad, you know," he said to me, once again throwing me completely off guard and then turned back to his food, attacking more meat ravenously.

His mouth full, he grumbled, "You should really eat some meat." I pressed my lips together, not quite how to react to this boy, and finally obliged, helping myself to some sausages.

Next to me, Aroah was absent-mindedly tossing her knife up to the air and catching it firmly each time. I saw the glimmer of silver catch the light in a rhythmic cycle over and over again, and I couldn't tear my eyes away or help but think of dying again.

After everyone had stuffed themselves silly with enough food to feed all of the fishermen in District 4, the Gamemakers announced we would now take a tour of the Capitol together. We all stood, leaving behind our dirty china, and exited the dome together. Pierce still didn't join us, nowhere to be found.

What _exactly_ was he playing at?

During the tour, I decided to talk more to Sapphire. Not because I wanted to necessarily, but because I wanted to make sure she was on the same page as Lux and Aroah. Also because I had already spoken to Lux and Aroah, and there was no way I was going to approach Jolten. He hadn't said _one_ word all through breakfast, and I swear I caught him glaring at me.

Sapphire was a good four inches taller than me and ridiculously beautiful, just like Lux. She had pretty, full pink lips, glittery white teeth, blue eyes with long lashes, and a smooth complexion. I saddled up to her, looking up at her, and smiled.

"I _love_ your dress," I told her, trying to speak her language.

Sapphire turned to look at me slowly, her eyes falling down to look me in the face. A grin spread over her face that made her seem like she was going to say something like 'thank you' back, but then she spoke and her voice couldn't be father from sweet.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away from me. Got it?" she said, her words entering my ears like venom.

My eyebrows raised in shock, and she strode away from me, catching up with Lux to walk alongside him. I ran my fingers through my hair self-consciously. What was _her_ problem? And if she had a strong distaste towards me, was she really up for working together? Would Lux follow her?

Was I in more trouble than I thought?

It was an exhausting morning that led well into the afternoon. By the time we were done walking around Panem, I felt tired enough to pass out on the marble steps of our sleeping quarters. All six of us were going to stay in the nicest accommodations they had in town, and I felt another pang of privilege.

Then, as we all trudged up the steps to enter the building, Sapphire tripped me. Not even kidding. She literally stuck her long, tanned gazelle leg out in front of me, and I went flying down on the steps. A strong arm caught me across my chest, gripping my opposite arm, as my face and neck were inches away from slamming into the white marble.

Sapphire kept walking as if she hadn't caused me to or noticed me falling flat on my face. The large muscular limb lifted me back up as I regained footing.

"Thanks," I said nervously to Jolten who had been the one to miraculously catch me.

He grunted in response.

Aroah was behind me and had seen the whole thing. "Someone wanted you to have a broken nose and bruised cheeks for the national interviews," Aroah scoffed, shaking her head up at Sapphire.

The three of us continued up the steps behind Sapphire and Lux, watching their tall, golden frames effortlessly glide. "They're going to be trouble," Aroah said, more to Jolten than me.

Jolten nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked Aroah.

She didn't respond either, and Jolten held the door open for Aroah and I to go inside. We were shown to our individual rooms, and I settled on the pure white bedspread, feeling uneasy.

I had this feeling that the Careers had this whole plan that I wasn't a part of…but I also got the feeling that they weren't super united as in previous years. Was this a District 1 vs. District 2 thing, vying for favoritism in the Capitol? Did everyone really know my family and wanted to make sure Pierce and I didn't win? Is that why Pierce hadn't been at breakfast or around for the tour? Or did this all have to do with him? All I knew is that I was in dark, purposefully so.

Either way, something was going on, and I wanted to find out what it was.


End file.
